


【JS/EM】Double Hot 双倍火辣（PWP）（上）

by giovanna_thewaterbottle



Series: Double Hot [1]
Category: The Double - Fandom, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanna_thewaterbottle/pseuds/giovanna_thewaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>预警！偷窥&痴汉的花朵，OOC的全体，以及所有Eisenberg是一家设定【谁还会想看<br/>*来自某个可爱宝宝的梗，虽然答应写DM结果我的锅……还是写成了EM，sorry求原谅QAQ</p><p>*自从我开始写这篇lofter最近就连着发simon小天使的图，我觉得我需要把这个东西扔出来污染环境予以还击【擦着鼻血说 </p><p>*写的真的很糟糕更没什么肉味，虽说是PWP实际上基本只有BJ，或许我该标个无差【抠鼻【虽然并不会</p>
            </blockquote>





	【JS/EM】Double Hot 双倍火辣（PWP）（上）

谁也搞不清楚为何Mark会邀请Eduardo去参加他的家庭聚会。Eisenberg家庭聚会，也就意味着有一群跟他一毛一样的男孩子，操着跟他差不多的语速和讽刺的口吻，嘲笑并讥讽着，神经兮兮地大笑或吵闹着，并将唯一入侵的外人当成外星人观察。

心宽如Eduardo也很难承受在被Mark好几个哥哥询问为何不去找女朋友而宁可花时间陪着nerd基友参加如此无聊的家庭聚会，尤其是其中一个看起来就是死情圣的，摸着半点都不浪漫·小胡子看似给他训话实则拼命对他展示半点都不酷·毫无魅力·长头发。他决定趁Mark的哥哥们互相纠缠起来的空档，借着上厕所赶紧去二楼的洗手间冷却一下自己。一个Mark可爱如天使，但是事实证明，一群Mark就是可怕的魔鬼了。

他绝对不是故意在这种时候拉上拉链的，或许他反而该偷着感谢那群Eisenberg们给他方便的时间，等Eduardo自由自在地解放自己后，还没把裤链拉好，就听到门口传来把手被拧动的声响。

“嘿，嘿这里有人……”他还没来得及说，真的，甚至没来得及从浴帘后面走出来——

“这样真的不好，James，你不能……”扭动，摩擦，不甘愿却轻微地挣扎声。

“事实上并没有你命令我能或者不能的权利存在，我以为这是我们之间早就达成的共识。”同样的腔调，若不是语气有着分明差别Eduardo甚至会以为是同一个人在跟自己说话玩——别怀疑Mark告诉过他他家有人有这种癖好。

明显这两个人比底下那群光怪陆离的Eisenberg们更像亲兄弟，Eduardo从帘子缝隙能看到他们两个穿着同样的西服套装，虽然其中一个少扣了两颗纽扣；同样的卷翘发型，虽然其中一个显得更为一丝不乱；甚至完全相同的脸庞，这反而并不能提供许多相似性。而让Eduardo经过推理得出他们是真兄弟的原因，是因为他们的出场方式显得非常亲密，太过亲密了以至于略带荒唐，其中看似活泼的那个直接将手插进腼腆那位的裤子里，把他逼得背靠洗手池，脸颊通红地夹紧细瘦双腿，手搭在对方肩膀上半推半就地哼哼。

WOW，这看上去就像宅男最爱的双胞胎女孩搞百合一样，双倍火辣，鉴于他对Mark的肉体一直抱有私密而热切的幻想，Eduardo暗自怀疑是否看着眼前两个男孩撸自己就能硬起来。那个被叫做James的，看起来活泼而具有攻击性的Eisenberg不紧不慢地把手塞在另一个男孩裤裆里，用相当磨人的速度给对方一个手活，另一只手从下往上解对方的衬衫纽扣，西服早就不知道被扔到哪个角落，现在贴身衬衫也被一寸寸打开，即使不知道别人的存在也足够令他羞耻，鉴于贴在他身上的男孩在他耳边用不算高的声音温柔又下流地不停呢喃：“你该看看镜子里的自己Simon，嘿你怎么会想交女朋友，你自己就是个被摸两把就红得像番茄的婊子。”

Simon把头压得很低，他撑着洗手池边缘，通红的脸庞却印着不合时宜的悲哀：“别这么说，James，我并没有……好吧或许我被你玩弄得的确像婊子，这与Hannah无关好吗，只是我……我太软弱。”而James挑眉抽出他的皮带，随意缠绕在Simon脖子上，将那根细弱的脖颈压得向后弯曲：“你的软弱的确和她无关，所以别像她展示出这些，”James无辜的蓝眼睛往上看Simon的时候露出奇异的冷酷与恶毒，苍白的脸上挂着毫无波澜的冷静，似乎眼前被他挑逗得气喘吁吁的Simon只是具会喘气的人偶，不该占据他多一分的感情和注意力：“别逼我对她展示这具身体真正的主人是谁，我不喜欢毁掉你，但也不介意多费些力气。”Simon很明显的全身一抖，霎时红了眼眶，抬手捂住哆嗦的嘴唇。

James在笑，发自真心的快乐笑容将他精致面容点亮，贬低Simon给他带来无上的欢愉。

这么想太恶毒，Eduardo在心底训斥自己，他们毕竟是Mark的兄弟，而他相信Mark的兄弟不会这么坏。他还在和自己斗争，那边Simon眼泪已经掉了下来；小哭包哭哭啼啼地将屁股往后坐在洗手池边上，任由James将他的西裤扯下来随便扔到地上，白净双腿被对方蛮横地分开，翘起的深红阴茎从内裤边缘露出头来，颤颤巍巍滴着粘液。James的手法不错，基本抚弄一次能兼顾尿道口和卵袋两个敏感处，偶尔还握住Simon双球轻轻把玩，指腹在他会阴处敏感肌肤上摩擦，从他被牙齿紧咬的唇间逼出更多咿呀声来。

#

如果这个时候他们偏过头来，从缝隙中看到这双蜜棕色眼睛不知又会作何感想，Eduardo无意识地抓紧自己小臂缓解胸腔内过于汹涌的欲望，偷窥的紧张和来自道德良心的谴责反而让他硬的更快更彻底。

从他的角度可以看到Simon高扬起侧脸，明晃晃的灯光在他翘而长的睫毛末端留下星星点点的金色，照亮溢出眼角的晶莹。他苍白瘦削的胸膛完全暴露在空气中，略显发育不良的身体在灰色衬衫当中扭动挣扎，再被James同样纤长苍白的手指逐片染上粉红。Eduardo搞不懂这是场你情我愿的性爱还是单方面掠夺，鉴于Simon一直紧咬嘴唇抽噎，可James给予的伤害也太温柔。

“想没想过你这副浪荡样子被别人看到，全身只披件皱巴巴的衬衫，腿间比淫荡的婊子还要湿，用你那副小牙咬烂了嘴唇也停不下嘴里的浪叫。”James微皱着眉，仿佛很不赞同他的双生兄弟展露出这副样子，可手上玩弄他的动作却一丝不乱，将他早就硬的发疼的茎体握在手心珍惜又漫不经心地撸动，手指探进包皮内侧触碰敏感至极的头部，害Simon早已胀大的阴囊鼓得像快要爆炸。Simon大概是被他的话吓到了，睁大他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛羊羔般四下张望，Eduardo赶紧侧过身在浴帘后躲好，屏住呼吸生怕打破什么极易碎的物品，或许是这个极易碎的男孩。而James再次压下他挣扎的欲望，甚至抬头在Simon颧骨上亲了一下，冲他露出一个安抚性的小微笑：“我只是这么一说，不过比起之前被彻底忽略的透明幽灵，即使因着这样的缘由而被人目不转睛地注视着，也会令你快乐对吗？”他的目光似有若无地扫过Eduardo藏身的地方——快到让Eduardo相信不过是错觉，然后加紧手上的动作，将不上不下的Simon一口气送上天堂。

“你快乐吗？”James盯着Simon的眼睛瞧，任由浊白液体喷溅到Simon胸膛甚至脸上。Simon努力压低出口的尖叫，yes，他悄悄说，露出他进门来第一个微笑，那样舒心而美丽。“是的，我很快乐。”他甚至鼓起勇气抬手环住James的肩颈，喘息着将彼此鼻尖小心地贴合，然后弯下身，在James冰冷柔软的唇上贴附自己的一双。

James眸色一暗，他将Simon从洗手池拉下来，双手在突出的胯骨周围来回抚摸，然后抓着Simon畏缩的双手附在自己疲软的阴茎和James硬的发烫的东西上。“这回由你来弄，抚摸它们Simon，就和平时那样。”James捻着他浅褐色的乳首，埋头在Simon颈窝留下一串浅吻，Simon被他磨蹭得轻轻哼叫，将两人的阴茎并排握在手中，开始慢慢撸动。

他们站在一起像两座大理石人体雕塑，明明是色情火辣的抚摸喘息，却偏像是艺术一般美丽纯净。Simon轻柔地将两人的器官抓在手心，修长漂亮的手指们搔刮着两人的敏感处，再用虎口磨蹭James阴茎冠状部分下缘，在他和James共同努力下发泄过一次的他的器官也渐渐苏醒，重新膨胀起来，和James的亲密依偎，紧贴在一起。

James从上到下抚触着Simon单薄的后背，搂住他后脑勺在他脸上流连着啄吻，最后总是停留在某只烟蓝色眼睛的眼尾处，反复地吻着它。当他的手指不安分地进臀缝间时Simon抑制不住地颤抖，收紧握着彼此的手，引得两人都发出一声舒服的低叹。刚刚James羞辱性的话似乎打开了Simon奇怪的开关，反而令他抛弃了开始的羞涩矜持，更加热情和忠于欲望，尽可能让两人达到舒适的云端，湿漉漉的眼睛泛着光彩，不再被牙齿折磨的嘴唇张开成一个诱人亲吻的角度。

他的声音还带着细细的颤抖，但更像源于古怪的兴奋：“会有人愿意看我吗？”他吞了两三口口水才敢说出口，偷偷把自己往James怀里塞，而James拂过他汗湿的卷发，眼中有鄙夷，但也有甜蜜的宠溺和无奈：“别想太多，我只是说如果有，你会更开心吧。”

“大概吧。”Simon犹豫着说，眼神扫过任何被映在地面的阴影，被James捏着下巴抬起脸来给他一个吻：“那就让他们尽情看。”

而后的动作与快乐宛如狂风暴雨。

 

*虽然后面还在写不过鉴于实验室的疲惫程度……希望能磨蹭完吧【绝望脸，要是有JS肉吃该有多好，什么play都行我真的不挑【捂嘴哭泣


End file.
